Birthday Party
by sniperpadalecki
Summary: Primeira fic slash que faço Chad/James porque a Many Oliver pediu a MESES e ela merece de presente de aniversário! Hhaahahaha... Conteúdo homossexual/relacionamento amoroso entre dois homens. Não curte, não leia.
1. Sexual Tension

Já estava escurecendo na bela Vancouver e, com isso, o frio aumentava devido ao vento que corria naquela determinada parte da cidade, onde os trailers do set de One Tree Hill ficavam. James deixou o seu, descendo correndo o breve lance de escadas e seguindo até o estacionamento. Despediu-se rapidamente da staff da série e, quando esperava para entrar no carro, uma voz feminina conhecida chamou seu nome, andando a passos apressados em sua direção.

- James! – Sophia Bush recuperou o fôlego quando chegou perto do moreno. – Pode me dar uma carona?

- Ahn... – Ele sorriu sem graça. Não queria ser mal educado. – Eu não... não vou pra casa, Soph...

Sophia franziu o cenho, encarando o moreno que apenas desviou o olhar para os próprios pés. Ela pensou por um segundo e logo suspirou entendendo a situação.

- Está indo no Chad, não é? – Ela perguntou, calma, compreensiva.

- Temos que... combinar umas coisas... – O moreno respondeu, enquanto ela o abraçava, circulando seus braços na cintura dele.

- Quando vai contar a ele?

- Não vamos, Sophia! – Ele respondeu um pouco apreensivo, segurando-a pelos ombros, afastando-a um pouco, enquanto olhava para os lados checando se não tinha ninguém olhando. – Você sabe que não quero estragar minha amizade com Michael, e se ele souber que estamos juntos, pode não gostar...

- E vai ficar mentindo pro seu melhor amigo? – Ela perguntou cruzando os braços indignada.

- Prefiro não arriscar, só isso! – Ele respondeu num tom mais baixo, pedindo compreensão com o olhar.

Ela não respondeu, apenas bufou. Ele virou de costas entrando no carro e batendo a porta. Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, arrumando a bolsa no ombro e preparando-se para sair.

- Nos falamos amanhã? – Ele perguntou, com a janela do carro aberta.

- Não, James. – Ela respondeu seca, dando meia volta e seguindo pelo caminho de onde tinha vindo.

Ele apenas recostou a cabeça no banco do carro e suspirou impaciente. Ela poderia ficar brava o quanto quisesse, mesmo tendo razão, mas ele não ia contar e pronto. Já estava resolvido. Ele não queria que nada interferisse no que ele tinha com Chad, nem mesmo um namoro com Sophia, a ex do melhor amigo. Não, Chad não ia gostar, era melhor manter isso em segredo.

Era?

Talvez Sophia tivesse razão, e ele estava curtindo ficar com ela. Ela era uma ótima pessoa, além de bonita e estar sempre por perto. Ainda mais agora com Chad deixando Vancouver e voltando a Los Angeles. Uma briga com ele era a última coisa que ele precisava agora.

Ele arrancou com o carro e rumou pela avenida principal até o centro de Vancouver, onde ficava o hotel em que Chad ficava.

No fundo, ele sabia que 'estragar a amizade' não era o real motivo pelo qual ele não queria contar.

***

- Chad, você prometeu! – Kenzie Dalton tinha as mãos nos quadris, olhando Chad Michael Murray completamente indignada, com o tom de voz um pouco elevado.

- Ken... Eu sei, ok? – O loiro alto tentava se explicar, moderando o tom. – Mas... Foi idéia do Jim, além disso, vamos ser somente nós... Eu, ele, Jen, Jay, Tom e Mike...

- Não interessa, Chad! – Ela gritou dessa vez, se afastando dele, dirigindo-se até a pequena sala do apart hotel onde ele morava. – Você prefere passar seu aniversário com seus amigos do que comigo? Você acha que eu sou uma Danneel Harris da vida que deixa Jensen perambular por aí feito o animalzinho de estimação do Jared?

- Kenzie! Que é isso? – Chad franziu o cenho, não gostando da colocação.

- Já chega o que falam deles dois! – Ela não se importou com a cara feia do namorado. – Daqui uns dias vão dizer as mesmas coisas de você e James!

- Cuidado, Kenzie! Muito cuidado! – Chad advertiu, antes que ela acabasse falando mais do que deveria.

- É isso mesmo, Chad! – Ela continuou, pegando a bolsa de cima da pequena mesa de centro. – Eu não sou 'beard' e nunca vou ser, portanto...

- KENZIE! – Ele gritou com a loira de forma agressiva. – Você está passando dos limites aqui.

- Eu vou te deixar pensar, Chad. –Ela respondeu, num tom mais baixo, mas ainda nervosa. – Quando estiver pronto pra se desculpar comigo, primeiro por descumprir sua palavra, segundo por mentir pra mim, então você me liga.

Ela não deu tempo para que Chad respondesse e deixou o lugar o mais rápido que conseguia. Chad passou as mãos sob o rosto, deixando-se cair no sofá confortável da pequena sala.

Ele sabia que devia a ela os tais pedidos de desculpas pelos quais ela reclamou, mas a forma como ela agiu com ele foi totalmente injustificável. Ele sentia-se mal por dizer a ela que não faria festa com os rapazes, mas na realidade havia combinado tudo com eles anteriormente. Ele não estava pensando em aprontar com ela e nem nada, apenas queria um tempo com os amigos.

O problema é que ela igualmente tinha razão em dizer que ele passava tempo demais com eles, com James. E, bom, deixar a namorada de lado no dia do aniversário realmente a magoaria.

- Ei! – James entrou, tirando Chad de seus pensamentos. – Kenzie... ela passou por mim e fingiu que não me viu...

- Graças a Deus você chegou... – Chad levantou-se do sofá e abraçou James.

- Que aconteceu, Michael? – Ele abraçou o loiro de volta, um pouco confuso. – Que vocês brigaram deu pra perceber... mas por que?

- Ela descobriu a festa. – Chad respondeu, ainda agarrado a James de forma quase infantil, apoiando o queixo no ombro do mais alto. – Você e essa tua boca grande em entrevistas no red carpet...

- Ah aquilo! – James riu ao lembrar-se da declaração para a repórter, de que passaria o aniversário de Chad com ele, na casa dos amigos, Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki. – Achei que ninguém ia ver...

- É Jared também achou que ninguém leria revista escandinava quando disse que queria dar uns pegas em Jensen... – O loiro riu, fazendo James rir também ao lembrarem-se da tal entrevista de Jared.

- Então... vai me soltar ou o que? – James perguntou, uma vez que Chad ainda estava com os braços ao redor do moreno, feito um panda em uma árvore.

- Não quero. – O loiro respondeu, como se tivesse cinco anos.

- Qual é Michael! – James riu, passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos de Chad. – Vamos comer alguma coisa e você me conta o que houve...

- Não podemos só ficar aqui no escuro sem falar nada? – Chad perguntou de olhos fechados, quase num sussurro, abraçando-se ainda mais apertado a James.

- Chad Michael! – James passou as mãos pelos ombros de Chad, seguindo pelos braços do loiro, gentilmente tentando se desfazer do abraço. – Pare com isso! – Ele concluiu rindo do comportamento infantil de Chad.

O loiro o soltou aos poucos, mas continuando perto do moreno. Já estava mais calmo, quem o visse com aquele sorriso despojado, de canto e despreocupado, jamais podia dizer que ele havia recém tido uma briga com a namorada.

- Melhor? – James perguntou.

- Melhor. – Chad respondeu tranqüilo.

- Vamos comer?

- Prefiro ficar...

- Mas eu estou com fome! – James protestou.

- Eu não!

- Michael!

Ambos caíram na risada. Típica discussão deles, aquelas que eles freqüentemente tinham, sem absolutamente nenhum propósito.

- Ok, eu tenho a solução perfeita! – Chad disse, dirigindo-se ao telefone. – Vamos pedir e ficar aqui!

- Tem certeza que você não quer sair? – James insistiu.

Chad desligou o telefone, antes de fazer o pedido, encarando o moreno um pouco confuso. Ele andou de volta na direção de James, olhando-o intensamente, de forma que o moreno até sentiu-se um pouco desconfortável.

- O que? – Ele perguntou quando Chad se aproximou tanto que praticamente invadia completamente seu espaço pessoal.

- Que tem de errado com você? – Chad perguntou baixo, quase sussurrando.

- Nada. – James respondeu automaticamente. Chad então deu mais um passo na direção dele, e agora podia sentir a respiração do moreno bater em seu rosto.

- Está mentindo.

- Não estou. – James engoliu a seco.

- Já faz alguns dias que você está com essa!

- Essa?

- Essa cara! Esse tom! Essas... essas contradições... – Chad dizia, olhando nos olhos do moreno, como se conseguisse saber perfeitamente o que se passava na cabeça de James. E ele realmente sabia. – Você... você fica estranho quando estamos sozinhos... como se não conseguisse confiar em mim... – Chad sorriu de canto ao perceber que o moreno estava corando e mostrando um pânico claro no olhar. - ...como se não conseguisse confiar em si mesmo...

- Chad...

- E agora está me chamando de 'Chad'... – O loiro riu ainda mais quando interrompeu o moreno.

- Michael. – Ele se corrigiu. – Michael... Eu não sei do que você está falando.

- E também é um péssimo mentiroso. – Chad acrescentou.

- É sério! Onde quer chegar com isso, não estou entendendo!

Chad ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, estudando a expressão do melhor amigo, quando Lafferty apenas respirou fundo e relaxou os ombros. Aquela típica expressão resignada. Odiava aqueles momentos 'Chad-sabe-tudo' que o loiro constantemente tinha com ele.

- Quando fui visitar o set na outra semana, quando entrei no seu trailer, você já tratou de me chamar pra ir pra maquiagem com você, porque logo ia gravar. Quando fomos jogar basquete, como sempre vamos, no clube, você, pela primeira vez até hoje, sugeriu que chamássemos Welling... Ontem, quando almoçamos na sua casa, Sophia estava lá quando cheguei...

- Michael...

- E só pra complementar... – O loiro prosseguiu, sem mover um músculo e sem dar atenção nenhuma à interrupção de James. – Você sugeriu que passaria aqui hoje justamente na hora em que disse que Kenzie estaria aqui...

- Michael, pára! – James agora sentia-se como se tivesse sido totalmente 'desmascarado'.

- E agora, por fim, não quer sequer jantar sozinho comigo! – Chad fez uma pausa antes de continuar. – Então, me explica, Jim... Que está acontecendo com você?

- Não sei o que essas histórias têm em comum... – Mentiu o moreno, tentando se afastar de Chad, mas era como se seu cérebro não mandasse o impulso para suas pernas.

- O fato de você não querer ficar sozinho comigo é bastante óbvio, James... – O loiro respondeu, e agora num tom de provocação.

- Michael...

- E agora começou a me interromper como se, além de tudo, não quisesse nem me ouvir! – Chad riu agora, divertido. – Vamos! O que é?

- Tudo isso é apenas coincidência! – James agora finalmente encarou o loiro. – Aquele dia no set eu realmente tinha que maquiar e... sempre jogamos basquete juntos, Tom estava de folga... Sophia chegou inesperadamente naquele almoço e... hoje, eu cheguei agora apenas porque foi a hora em que acabei de gravar... Ken estar aqui foi...

- Coincidência. – Chad completou a frase ao mesmo tempo que o interrompera. – Em sete anos, é a primeira vez que você não quer... 'falar' comigo e eu vou respeitar isso... – O loiro concluiu um tanto quanto chateado, mas compreensivo. Ele afastou-se de James e andou até seu quarto, pegando uma jaqueta. – Onde você quer jantar?

- Michael, por favor, não é nada disso! – James andou até o loiro, tirando a jaqueta das mãos dele e jogando de volta na cama.

- ENTÃO O QUE É? – Chad gritou, irritado com o amigo agora. Sem entender ainda.

James raramente via Chad daquele jeito. Ele realmente nunca se aborrecia e... gritar? James mal sabia como era o som da voz do loiro quando ele estava gritando.

- Estou saindo com Sophia. – James respondeu, sem graça. Ele não olhou nos olhos do loiro.

- Você o que? – Chad repetiu, não controlando o tom de asco na voz.

- Eu não queria te contar, mas é isso. – James disse, não parecendo ter dificuldade alguma mais. Parecia aliviado.

- E por que não? – Chad perguntou confuso. – Me separei dela há quase três anos, acredita mesmo que sustento algum sentimento por ela?

- Mas é que...

- Sou amigo dela e você sabe muito bem disso! – Chad franziu o cenho ainda confuso. – Acha que ligo pra com quem ela sai? – O loiro concluiu até rindo um pouco.

- Mas eu achei que... Não sei! – James passou as mãos pelos cabelos. – Não está com ciúmes então?

Chad encontrou os olhos amendoados de James que pareciam querer lhe dizer algo, que ele não sabia bem o que era. Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de prosseguir.

- Não sinto nada por Sophia, James. Nada além de carinho, amizade e até mesmo consideração... Respeito. – Chad voltou a pegar a jaqueta de cima da cama. – Não foi legal o que fiz com ela, ela não merecia e você é um cara legal...

- Parece que agora é você quem está fugindo das minhas perguntas. – James falou, voltando a pegar a jaqueta de Chad e a jogando na cama. – Não está com ciúmes?

- Não tenho ciúmes da Sophia, cara! – Chad respondeu indiferente. – Por que isso...

- Não da Sophia. – James perguntou e agora era ele quem invadia o espaço pessoal de Chad.

- De quem então? – Chad perguntou, olhando James da cabeça aos pés, completamente sem entender. – De... você? – Ele terminou a frase e começou a rir. – Por que eu teria ciúmes de você?

James não riu, e não respondeu. Apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente e dessa vez foi ele quem pegou a jaqueta de Chad de cima da cama e a entregou ao loiro, pressionando-a sob o peito dele.

- Estou indo jantar, se quiser, venha, se não quiser, problema seu. – Ele deu as costas ao mais velho e rumou até a porta.

- James! – Chad chamou pelo amigo, tentando entender a atitude dele. – Você ficou... louco de repente?

- Jantar. Restaurante. Agora. Consegue juntar tudo isso e seguir uma lógica ou não? – O moreno respondeu irritado.

- Certo, então vamos. – Chad respondeu um pouco assustado pela maneira arrogante com que James estava se comportando. Ele vestiu a jaqueta e seguiu James até a porta. – Só não entendo...

- Vamos mudar de assunto, sim? – O moreno o interrompeu respirando fundo, indicando cansaço. Aquela discussão era inútil e James já estava se sentindo idiota o suficiente. Chad não respondeu. Entrou no elevador e ambos ficaram em silêncio o resto do caminho do hotel ao restaurante.


	2. A little less conversation, baby

_**Remember when, we never needed each other**_

_(Lembra quando nunca precisávamos um do outro)_

_**The best of friends like sister and brother**_

_(Os melhores amigos como irmãos)_

_**We understood we'd never be alone**_

_(Compreendíamos que nunca estaríamos sozinhos)_

O restaurante em que eles iam habitualmente estava lotado. Eles olharam do carro e perceberam que certamente havia alguma festa planejada para o local, ou algum tipo de evento. Óbvio que eles não queriam contribuir com o tumulto chamando ainda mais atenção, uma vez que famoso no local era tudo que precisavam pra transformar aquilo num pandemônio.

- E agora? – Chad perguntou, esticando-se e suspirando no banco do carona. – Não tem jeito da gente ir ali não... – Ele concluiu fechando o vidro e recolocando o boné.

- Vamos... sei lá, vamos achar outro lugar... – James respondeu de má vontade, saindo da frente do restaurante e voltando a avenida.

- Ei, vamos comer _junk food_! – Chad riu, parecendo criança. – McDonalds!

- Eu estou com fome de comida de verdade! – James respondeu, não conseguindo evitar o riso.

- Ah qual é Jim! Vamos lá, vai! – Chad insistiu. – Qual é o brinquedo que estão dando no McLanche Feliz será?

- MICHAEL!! – James riu ainda mais enquanto parava o carro no sinal vermelho.

- Será que é do filme Avatar? – Chad continuou, divertindo-se.

- Não vamos no McDonalds. – James para o olhou tentando ficar sério. Chad fez uma careta engraçada e revirou os olhos. – E nem adianta fazer essa cara! – O moreno acrescentou voltando a fazer o carro andar.

- Você anda muito sério! Se fosse há alguns meses atrás, a gente estaria indo! – Chad reclamou sem olhar para o amigo. – Faz tempo que você tá com essa...

- Esse papo de novo, Chad? – O moreno suspirou impaciente.

- 'Chad' duas vezes no mesmo dia... – O loiro respondeu. – Não tem jeito de isso ser por causa da Sophia.

- Eu odeio quando você faz isso...

- Isso o que?

- Me... lê, Michael! – James disse um pouco sem graça. – Por que porra você sempre tem que saber de tudo?

_**Those days are gone, now I want you so much**_

_(Aqueles dias se foram, agora eu te quero tanto)_

_**The night is long and I need your touch**_

_(A noite é longa e eu preciso do seu toque)_

_**Don't know what to say**_

_(Não sei o que dizer)_

_**Never meant to feel this way**_

_(Nunca imaginei sentir desse jeito)_

_**Don't wanna be alone tonight**_

_(Não quero estar sozinho à noite)_

- Ah então tem alguma coisa? Está admitindo? – Chad sustentava o sorrisinho mais _filha-da-puta_ de todos.

- Não! – James retrucou imediatamente. Chad então se ajeitou de lado no banco, olhando James mais diretamente.

- Pára o carro. – O loiro tinha um tom imperativo na voz.

- O quê?

- Pára o carro, Jim!

- Por que? – James perguntou confuso.

- Encosta, anda! – Chad insistiu.

James maneou o carro até uma travessa da avenida principal e estacionou perto do cordão da calçada. Desligou o motor e encarou Chad um pouco desnorteado, o loiro simplesmente continuava com aquele olhar de quem estava lendo a mente de James.

- Pára com isso! – James reclamou, fitando o volante do carro novamente.

- Não! Eu preciso entender, sério, isso está me matando, James! Você sabe como eu sou!

- É, eu sei! – James voltou a encará-lo. – Você quer saber tudo, entender tudo... Resolver tudo! Qual é seu problema? Não acredita no que eu falo?

- Definitivamente não! Não nisso! – Chad respondeu, um pouco exaltado. – Você está mentindo pra mim! Você está estranho há meses... mas hoje você superou tudo!

- E se isso não for da sua conta? E se não te diz respeito? – James retrucou, sentindo o rosto esquentar.

- James! Você mente que nem sente!

- É você quem não quer acreditar nas minhas palavras!

- Não! Realmente não! – Chad agora parecia um tanto quanto desesperado. Ele segurou o rosto de James o obrigando a olhá-lo nos olhos. – Não posso acreditar nas suas palavras porque elas contradizem escandalosamente os seus olhos!

_**I hear your voice and I start to tremble**_

_(Ouço sua voz e começo a tremer)_

_**Brings back the child that I resemble**_

_(Volto a ser a criança que eu fui um dia)_

_**I cannot pretend that we can still be friends**_

_(Não posso fingir que podemos ainda ser amigos)_

_**Don't wanna be alone tonight**_

_(Não quero estar sozinho a noite)_

James voltou a sentir aquela insegurança misturada a certo pânico quando as mãos quentes e firmes de Chad seguraram seu rosto. E o pior, seus olhos esperavam mesmo uma resposta, uma verdadeira dessa vez.

- Você sabe que eu nunca esconderia nada de você, não sabe? – James começou, com a voz um pouco rouca, segurando as mãos de Chad sob seu rosto, como se pedisse para que o loiro as deixasse ali. – Você sabe o quanto a nossa amizade é importante pra mim, não é?

- É claro que eu sei de tudo isso, Jim! – O loiro respondeu, parecia aliviado agora. Ele não tirou as mãos do rosto de James, como se entendesse o que ele queria. Ele se aproximou ainda mais do moreno, agora encostando sua testa na dele. – Só que eu não consigo me controlar e nem deixar pra lá quando sei que alguma coisa está acontecendo com você!

- Michael...

- Por favor, James, por favor... – Chad estava mesmo praticamente implorando. – Você é importante, quero te ajudar...

James respirou fundo, tirando gentilmente as mãos de Chad de seu rosto e se afastando do loiro, sentindo palpitações porque certamente seu sangue estava correndo mais rápido em suas veias.

- Eu estou apaixonado... – O moreno começou. Chad continuava prestando atenção como se sua vida dependesse do que James dizia. – E não, não tem a ver com a Sophia...

- Então...? – Chad mal agüentava a curiosidade. – Quem é?

- Não acredito que está me perguntando isso! – James olhou incrédulo para Chad. O loiro arregalou os olhos, surpreendido. – Michael, por favor!

- O que...? – O loiro sorriu sem graça, sem entender. – Eu deveria adivinhar?

- Na verdade não precisa tanto, é bastante óbvio! – James respondeu, tirando coragem sabendo-se lá de onde. – Que tem de errado com você?

- Comigo? – Chad estava claramente perdido na conversa.

- Ok. – James respirou fundo e recomeçou, virando seu corpo na direção do melhor amigo. – Lembra quando Sophia descobriu sobre a Paris e você inventou uma desculpa péssima e eu e Jared tivemos que confirmar?

- Você está a fim da Paris?

- MICHAEL! – James empurrou Chad de leve no ombro. – Cala a boca e escuta!

- Ok, ok, vou ficar quieto. – Chad disse sem graça, de um jeito extremamente infantil. James riu e ficou olhando pra ele em silêncio por alguns segundos.

_**I wanna say this right**_

_(Eu quero te dizer isso)_

_**And it has to be tonight**_

_(E isso tem de ser hoje à noite)_

_**Just need you to know**_

_(Só preciso que saiba)_

Quando o moreno via esse tipo de atitude, essas pequenas coisas de Chad, é que ele não se condenava mais tanto por estar apaixonado pelo melhor amigo. E tinha como não estar? Aquele olhar tão certo e seguro às vezes, de repente transformava-se em confuso, infantil e até mesmo prepotente. Chad Michael Murray era um camaleão quando se tratava de expressões. Talvez por isso fosse tão bom atuando. Tão diferente de "Lucas" e ao mesmo tempo tão parecido com seu personagem.

Uma boca que falava tudo que vinha na mente, ouvidos que só escutavam o que queriam. Um exímio dançarino, mas despojado pra se vestir. Chad era mesmo do tipo que era perfeitamente capaz de vestir calças xadrez e camisas listradas e achar que estava hiper bem vestido.

Ele era o oposto de James. Que era sério, esportista nato e reservado. Chad tomava conta do lugar, James fazia de tudo pra não ser notado. James falava baixo, Chad ria alto. Jensen Ackles não gostava de Chad e James não gostava de Jared Padalecki.

Era muito óbvio. Mas Chad só escutava o que queria.

- Jim? – Chad chamou pelo moreno, interrompendo os pensamentos dele.

- Já parou pra se perguntar porque eu não gosto do Jared? – James sorriu ao lembrar do gigante Padalecki.

- Já! – Chad respondeu rindo. – E nunca encontrei uma resposta. Jared é ótimo, deveria da uma chance a ele...

- Você deveria fazer o mesmo com Jensen...

- Eu? – Chad riu ainda mais. – Tá me zoando né? Jensen é quem tem problemas comigo, mas ok... Levamos de boa...

- É, mas ele tem razão...

- O QUE? Razão em que? Você sabe perfeitamente que eu e Jared somos amigos desde muito antes dele conhecer Jensen...

- Eu sei. – James interrompeu Chad, que parecia incrédulo com o jeito que ele insinuava que algo existia entre Jared e ele.

- Jared é louco pelo Jensen. Incontestável, Jim... – Chad continuou. – Me sinto até mal por ele por ver como esse negócio é escancarado! Ninguém caiu na armação do casamento...

- A culpa é deles, por serem tão óbvios... – James riu, olhando para Chad igualmente de um jeito bastante óbvio.

- Sabe que Kenzie falou sobre isso hoje na discussão... – Chad riu ao lembrar-se. – Dizendo que, se continuássemos tão grudados, eu e você, falariam o mesmo da gente...

- E o que você acha disso? – James perguntou, insinuador.

- O que eu acho? – Chad começou a rir. – Sei lá, Jim! – Chad complementou em meio as risadas. James sorriu sem graça, baixando a cabeça como se já esperasse por aquilo. – Quer dizer, por que falariam? Não moramos juntos e, agora, não trabalhamos mais juntos... Saímos bastante e estamos sempre na casa um do outro... Lembra aquela vez que fomos pra Los Angeles e mentimos pros nossos agentes que estaríamos em Whistler? – Chad começou a rir, absorto em algumas lembranças. – E aí precisavam da gente pra aquele comercial e nos atrasamos três horas?

- Lembro... – James começou a rir, acompanhando mentalmente o que Chad dizia. – Ainda tenho isso... – O moreno mostrou a pulseira simples, preta, que Chad tinha dado a ele no avião.

- Eu também tenho isso... – Chad riu, mostrando a corrente prata com o desenho de uma bola de basquete estilizada no pingente.

- Isso eu não te dei! – James riu quando Chad puxou a corrente pra fora da camisa.

- Ah é. – Chad olhou sem graça para o moreno, rindo de canto. – Eu peguei sem pedir...

- É, você fez isso com algumas coisas minhas... – James sorriu, lembrando das roupas que Chad nunca mais devolveu, bonés, CDs...

- Vou devolver, prometo.

James riu de canto voltando a fitar Chad ao seu lado, sabendo que aquilo igualmente não era verdade. Mas ele nunca teve problemas nesse sentido com o loiro, até porque... bem, era o Chad! E ser folgado fazia parte do pacote.

_**I don't wanna live this lie**_

_(Não quero viver essa mentira)_

_**I don't wanna say goodbye**_

_(Não quero dizer adeus)_

_**With you I wanna spend the rest of my life**_

_(Com você, quero passar o resto da minha vida)_

Chad ficou em silêncio olhando James que sorria para si mesmo enquanto encarava as próprias mãos, apoiadas nos joelhos. Parecia lembrar-se de algo bom.

- Então... – Chad não conseguia calar a boca de qualquer forma. – Vai me falar ou não? – Ele insistiu e James apenas suspirou resignado e voltou a encarar o loiro de cabelos arrepiados.

- Você é tão bom nisso, Michael, vamos... Se esforce! – James não queria dizer, achava que não ia conseguir.

- E por que é tão difícil pra você me dizer quem é? Acha que não vou 'aprovar'? – Chad pôs uma das mãos no ombro de James. – Pode ser sincero.

- Michael... – James virou seu corpo na direção do loiro e olhou nos olhos azuis claríssimos dele. – Olhe nos meus olhos e me diga o que você vê.

Chad concentrou-se no que James dizia e, de fato, a única coisa que ele via nos olhos de James era seu próprio reflexo.

- James... – O loiro sentiu o rosto esquentar quando finalmente se deu conta. – Você... acho que você vai ter que me dizer porque eu entendi errado... – Chad dizia pausadamente, confuso. – Certo perdi o rebolado agora e...

James não deixou o loiro terminar a frase. Ele o calou da forma mais eficaz de todos os tempos, já que dizer 'Michael...' como se chamasse sua atenção no meio das frases, fosse completamente inútil. Sem falar no fato de estava mesmo morrendo de vontade de fazer aquilo. Pra sua surpresa, a boca de Chad era mais quente do que ele imaginava, seus lábios eram macios e sua língua não era nada comportada.

Sim, para sua total surpresa, Chad correspondeu seu beijo. Não apenas isso, mas pôs ambas as mãos na nuca do ator californiano e parecia querer comandar aquilo, sim, ele era quem estava ditando a intensidade do beijo quando mordia os lábios de James que, por sua vez, parecia entorpecido por algum tipo de alucinógeno. O moreno já estava com ambas mãos nas coxas de Chad, querendo literalmente subir quase por cima dele.

Aquilo era melhor que qualquer experiência que ele ja tinha vivido com alguém. Ele sabia que aqueles gemidos baixinhos do loiro e a respiração pesada eram totalmente inconscientes e isso o deixava ainda mais excitado, saber que Chad estava tão entregue aquilo. Eles não conseguiam parar, não conseguiam separar suas bocas. James até tentou algumas vezes, mas Chad o puxava de volta e quando Chad tentava parar, era James quem insistia em continuar.

_**What can I do to make you mine?**_

_(O que posso fazer pra você ser meu?)_

_**Fallen so hard, so fast this time**_

_(Me apaixonar tão forte, tão depressa)_

_**Everything's changed, we never knew...**_

_(Tudo mudou, nós nunca soubemos...)_

_**How did I fall in love with you?**_

_(Como me apaixonei por você?)_

- Estamos no carro parados no meio da rua. – James disse rápido cada palavra, ainda de olhos fechados, quando Chad deu a ele um segundo para respirar.

- E daí? – O loiro respondeu, buscando a boca do melhor amigo de novo, mas esse por sua vez, não correspondeu.

- Michael, por favor... – James desvencilhou-se dos braços de Chad completamente contra sua vontade.

- Por que você sempre dificulta tudo? – Chad disse com um meio sorriso, com os lábios marcados.

- Michael! Acabamos de dar um amasso...

- Exatamente e você fica agindo que nem freira!

- Michael!

- O que? O que é James? – Chad agora tinha um tom de desafio. – Ou você acha que isso é alguma surpresa pra mim? – Chad complementou e o moreno arregalou os olhos. – Vai achando que eu sou lerdo, vai... – O loiro estava deixando o intérprete de Nathan Scott indignado consigo mesmo.

- Então por que...

- Porque eu precisava que você dissesse! – Chad o interrompeu.

- Você fica matraqueando o dia inteiro no meu ouvido sobre você e a Kenzie, sabendo, notando, percebendo o quanto me deixa perturbado e continuava fazendo? – James o encarava incrédulo, enquanto Chad apenas mantinha um olhar calmo. – Você é um sádico, Murray!

- E você me excita quando está assim! – Chad respondeu, num tom escandalosamente sacana.

- Cala a boca, Michael. – James respondeu baixo, sem graça, ficando vermelho bombeiro. – Estamos no meio da rua, pare.

Chad apenas riu daquele jeito clássico, infantil, como se estivesse pronto para fazer uma travessura, sem medo nenhum de ser descoberto. O loiro desceu uma das mãos pela virilha de James, massageando aquela parte específica do corpo do moreno, que apenas recostou a cabeça no banco, pondo sua mão por cima da de Chad querendo o impedir, mas estava apenas o incentivando a continuar e, inclusive, guiando a mão dele pra cima de seu membro.

- Não podemos fazer isso aqui. – James começou, com a voz falha. – Não podemos... Michael, temos que... – Ele gemeu alto um palavrão que fez Chad rir, justamente quando ele abriu o zíper de James e sua mão encontrou o mastro duro de James por cima da boxer branca.

- Não diga que temos que conversar sobre alguma coisa, porque nós não temos que conversar sobre nada. – Chad respondeu categórico, aproximando sua boca do ouvido do melhor amigo. – Eu te conheço, Jim, sei que não quer conversar, não quer parar e certamente não pensa mais em jantar...

- Murray... não se atreva a me 'ler' num momento como esse... – James respondeu, fechando os olhos enquanto abria o botão da própria calça, dando espaço para a mão quente do loiro invadisse seu espaço pessoal de vez agora, por baixo da cueca.

Chad mordia e lambia o lóbulo da orelha de James que mantinha os olhos fechados, concentrado em cada movimento que o loiro fazia. A vontade dele não era simplesmente sentir a satisfação de estar sendo masturbado em pleno estacionamento de uma ruazinha qualquer pelo seu melhor amigo, seu real desejo era descer do carro e fodê-lo em cima do capô.

De alguma forma Chad sabia disso porque certamente as coisas sacanas que ele estava sussurrando no ouvido de James era de quem estava perfeitamente lendo seus pensamentos. James, por sua vez, não precisava ver pra saber que Chad deveria estar com _aquele sorrisinho filha-da-puta_ de convencimento por saber que estava certo.

James não percebeu, mas Chad, com a outra mão desocupada, abria as próprias calças e passava a trabalhar em si mesmo também agora.

- O que está fazendo? – James perguntou um pouco alienado, virando o rosto agora para encarar Chad quando ouviu o barulho do zíper do jeans do loiro se abrindo.

- Acha que é só você que tem que se divertir? – Chad respondeu rindo, pegando a outra mão de James e colocando em sua própria ereção. James agora sentiu o mesmo que Chad quando o loiro pegou no membro dele pela primeira vez.

O moreno olhou para aquela parte pulsante do corpo do melhor amigo e realmente tinha que admitir que era maior do aparentava. Ele não sabia se estava mais excitado com o toque se Chad o masturbando daquela forma ritmada, gostosa, ou se era por olhar e sentir o membro dele em sua mão.

Ele passou a língua pelos lábios, salivando e seus olhos estavam cheios de luxúria quando encontrou os do loiro que igualmente mostravam puro desejo.

Mais uma vez suas bocas se encontraram e dessa vez o beijo foi mais agressivo, quente e James sentiu gosto de sangue na boca quando Chad o mordeu com mais força do que deveria. Entendeu perfeitamente o porquê daquela reação e da respiração ofegante do loiro quando sentiu sua própria mão úmida pelo sêmen do melhor amigo.

Se ele já estava se segurando o suficiente para prolongar aquilo o quanto conseguisse, aquilo definitivamente fora seu ponto máximo. Ele gozou imediatamente quando levou a mão a boca sentindo o gosto de Chad, limpando a mão com a própria língua.

O loiro mordeu os lábios e fez absolutamente o mesmo com James, quando caiu de boca na barriga marcada do moreno onde ele havia se derramado.

- E agora... – James começou como se fizesse um grande esforço pra falar. – Está pronto pra conversar?

- Freira.

- Michael!

- O que? – Chad caiu na risada, voltando a ajeitar-se no banco enquanto fechava as próprias calças. – Sobre o que quer falar? – Chad moveu-se mais uma vez pra cima de James, beijando calmamente os lábios do moreno, que estavam bem vermelhos. Ele tinha um tom sacana na voz, e falava sussurrado. – Sobre o gosto da sua porra?

- MICHAEL!

- O que? – Chad voltou a rir. Ele achava o máximo deixar James sem graça. – Ou o tamanho do meu pau?

- Cala essa boca, deixa de ser filho da puta! – James estava púrpura já, querendo se esconder. – Controla essa boca malcriada.

Chad riu ainda mais. James levou meses pra contar a ele que estava apaixonado, e ainda assim, o fez de forma totalmente confusa e atrapalhada, quem dirá falar sobre o que acabaram de fazer. O puritanismo de James para com esse tipo de discurso divertia Chad na última potência.

- Tá bem! – Ele segurou o rosto de James agora, o obrigando a olhar pra ele. – Vamos pra casa e falamos do que você quiser ok?

- Ok... – James deu um meio sorriso e roçou devagar seu nariz no do loiro. – E pare de brincar!

- Vou parar! – Mentiu Chad, voltando a rir enquanto James dava partida no carro.


	3. The hot stuff

Chad tinha aquela mania irritante de ligar o rádio do carro e cantar absolutamente todas as músicas que tocavam. James achava que ele era algum tipo de enciclopédia musical, porque não era normal uma pessoa saber tantas letras assim. Mas dessa vez, James não reclamou no caminho e nem interrompeu nenhuma vez. Ele achou até graça do jeito do loiro, de não apenas cantar, mas tocar guitarras e baterias imaginárias, ou por vezes se atrapalhar na letra.

Eles chegaram de volta ao hotel de Chad e, logo após o loiro fechar a porta, já avançou em cima de James, jogando-o contra o sofá e sentando sob seu quadril.

- Você disse que iríamos conversar! – James riu, com as mãos nas coxas do mais velho. – Comporte-se.

- Ah, James por favor! – Chad riu, começando a beijar o pescoço do moreno. – Somos amigos há muito tempo, conheço cada centímetro do seu corpo, sei o que e como você pensa... Não tem nada que você vá me dizer que eu já não saiba!

- Michael, eu sei disso, e digo o mesmo a seu respeito, mas precisamos conversar sim! – James dizia, acariciando os fios claros de Chad. – Não é assim que funciona e você sabe.

- Então o que? – Chad disse por fim, entrelaçando seus dedos nos de James. – Você quer ficar comigo?

- Quero. – James respondeu um pouco sem graça. – E você?

- Eu também. – Chad respondeu sorrindo, dando um selinho em James. – Acabamos de conversar?

- Não! – James riu mais dessa vez da 'simplicidade' de Chad pra resolver as coisas. – E Kenzie? E Sophia?

- Terminaremos com elas.

- Michael, meu Deus! – James jogou a cabeça pra trás no encosto do sofá e Chad apenas o encarou sem entender. Não era óbvio?

- Jim, eu quero ficar com você e você comigo, logo, terminamos com nossos compromissos com outras pessoas e...

- Somos felizes para sempre? – James interrompeu o loiro de forma sarcástica, gargalhando.

- É! – Chad riu também, respondendo empolgado.

- Você é inacreditável, Murray! – James voltou a encontrar os lábios de Chad num beijo mais calmo dessa vez. – Como faz isso?

- Isso o que? – Chad perguntou sorrindo de olhos fechados abraçando o moreno.

- Ser assim tão... descomplicado! – James riu quando encontrou a palavra para definir o outro.

- Me conhece há quase oito anos e só agora se deu conta? – Chad disse de um jeito engraçado e moveu-se para o sofá sentando-se ao lado de James. – Quer dizer... Talvez não seja eu, talvez seja você que torne as coisas difíceis...

- Na maioria das vezes? – James recomeçou pensando por um segundo. – Admito... Mas nesse caso, você sabe que tratar de forma leviana sentimentos alheios não é boa idéia... – Ele segurou uma das mãos de Chad pousando-a sob a própria coxa.

- Ok. – Chad rendeu-se a calma de James e apenas olhou travesso em resposta. – Mas... Não tem nada de mal em... dar uns amassos agora, não é? – Antes mesmo de terminar a frase, ele voltou ao colo de James, que foi quem sorriu rendido dessa vez, apenas concordando com a cabeça e recebendo o beijo do melhor amigo.

- Por que você sempre tem idéias idiotas? – Jensen dizia enquanto colocava algumas garrafas de vinho e whisky em cima da mesa. Escolhendo, é claro, afinal, alguns ele bebia apenas com Jared.

- Por que você tem sempre que implicar com Michael, Jensen? – Jared respondeu um pouco chateado. Não gostava nenhum pouco daquela guerrinha desnecessária entre o namorado e um de seus melhores amigos. – Vai ser legal, vamos beber, curtir um som, conversar...

- Ver você e ele agindo como se estivessem num playground, não deixando ninguém em paz, fazendo gracinhas, rindo alto e, se facilitar, vão querer brincar de esconde-esconde igual aquela vez na casa nova do Mike só porque era enorme! – Jensen reclamava e Jared ia abrindo um sorriso cada vez maior a cada coisa que Jensen dizia, terminando com uma gargalhada quando ele citou a brincadeira de meses atrás na casa de um dos melhores amigos de Jensen.

- Certo. – Jared disse andando até onde Jensen estava e o abraçando pelas costas. – Vamos nos comportar, ok J-Dog?

- Você sempre diz isso, Sasquatch. – O loiro bem que tentou permanecer com a cara amarrada, mas os braços do gigante Padalecki eram reconfortantes demais. – E quando se trata do Murray...

- Eu sei, eu sei. – Jared sorriu enquanto Jensen virava-se de frente pra ele. – Mas é aniversário dele, e vamos fazer uma festinha legal, só com amigos mesmo, senão pudermos sair da linha nessas ocasiões, então vamos sair quando Jen?

- Você só pode sair da linha comigo... – Jensen respondeu abraçando o moreno mais apertado, agarrando-se no pescoço dele.

- É inacreditável o ciúmes que você tem! – O mais novo sorriu retribuindo o abraço. – Não existe... "sex appeal" quando se trata de Chad e eu, Jenny! Nem consigo me imaginar com ele na...

- EI! – Jensen interrompeu antes que ele terminasse a frase. – É bom mesmo nem imaginar! – Ele agarrou-se aos braços de Jared que agora riu um pouco sem jeito. O ciúme de Jensen era mesmo incalculável.

- Promete deixar a gente se divertir nem que seja só um pouquinho? – Jared encarou os olhos verdes claríssimos de Jensen.

- E tem alguma coisa que você me peça e eu não faça? – O loiro suspirou ao fim da pergunta. Realmente não era fácil dizer 'não' ao Padalecki, principalmente porque o loiro com certeza faria qualquer coisa para ver aquelas covinhas que apareciam agora no rosto do intérprete de Sam Winchester.

Chad estava em seu quarto no hotel terminando de se arrumar. Ele havia combinado com James que iriam juntos à casa de Jared e Jensen, onde seria comemorado seu aniversário. Ainda faltava cerca de meia hora para o horário combinado e Chad ainda estava sem camisa e sem os sapatos. Sim, era comum ele perambular de meias pelos corredores, mesmo que isso implicasse em pisar na barra da calça social preta que vestia.

O cinto? Também preto, com uma fivela chamativa do Texas, presente de aniversário de seu 'fiel escudeiro' Jared Padalecki. Além de oferecer a casa pra festa, ele ainda havia dado o cinto de presente. A idéia da casa ele aceitou depois de Padalecki muito insistir e inclusive fazer o próprio Jensen dizer que não haveria problemas, fato esse que ele teve certeza que se tratou de alguma chantagem – provavelmente sexual – que Jared havia feito ao namorado em troca dele aceitar fazer Chad sentir-se a vontade de comemorar a data não apenas a companhia do moreno, mas também em seu território, que desde 2008, acabara se tornando território de Jensen também.

Ele achava tudo tão divertido! Ajudar, mesmo que inconscientemente, Jared a irritar Ackles era algo que ele jamais abriria mão. Sabia que, no fundo, Jensen gostava dele.

O loiro bonito estava agora em frente ao espelho colocando uma elegante camisa vermelha, checando a barba, se estava bem feita, e apenas balançando a cabeça de leve, pois apenas aquilo bastava para colocar os fios do cabelo loiro rebelde no lugar. Isso o fez pensar que talvez devesse raspar mais uma vez, o que automaticamente o relembrou das piadas de Rosenbaum sobre ele estar supostamente tentando imitá-lo em seu tempo de Lex Luthor.

Sorriu ao lembrar-se dos amigos enquanto calçava os sapatos pretos. Ele definitivamente tinha motivos de sobra pra comemorar o aniversário com aquelas pessoas.

Estava pronto. Pegou o casaco do terno que usava pra combinar com a calça, saiu do quarto e o jogou em cima do sofá. Por último, voltou ao quarto no momento em que lembrou de passar perfume. Escolheu aquele que tinha 'pego emprestado' de James no tempo em que ficou morando com ele após a separação de Sophia.

O celular tocava tresloucadamente de algum lugar do quarto. Ele não sabia direito de onde vinha. Levou um tempo até ele achar em meio a toalhas de banho molhadas e lençóis.

- Jare-boy! – Ele atendeu animado.

_- Feliz aniversário, miss sunshine!_ – Padalecki brincou do outro lado da linha fazendo Chad rir com vontade.

- Como assim? Bebendo antes de eu chegar? – Ele respondeu andando de volta pra sala.

_- Claro que não! Estou ligando justamente pra saber porque está demorando!_

- Estou esperando James, ele já deve estar chegando. – Ele respondeu num tom um pouco formal que fez Jared notar algo.

_- James? Vai chegar com ele é?_ – Jared tentou parecer indiferente, mas é claro que ele deixou transparecer que notou algo na voz de Chad.

- É. – Ele percebeu que Jared notou. Achou melhor mudar de assunto, não queria falar daquilo com o amigo pelo telefone. Tudo bem, não era nada que Jared já não tivesse se dado conta há tempos. – E como estão as coisas aí? Precisa que levemos algo?

_- Você e James...?_ – Jared fingiu que não ouviu a última parte e retomou o assunto rindo no telefone.

- O que? – Chad se fez de desentendido e começou a rir também.

_- Primeiro, por que está chamando ele de 'James'? Você sempre chama ele de Jim... _– Jared começou e Chad teve certeza que ele estava até contando nos dedos os motivos enquanto falava. _– Segundo, por que eu acho que você está sentadinho no sofá só esperando o interfone tocar parecendo uma menina indo pro baile de formatura...?_

- Ah Jared!

_- E terceiro..._ – Jared ao deu atenção à interrupção de Chad. _– Você de repente mudou de assunto quando perguntei sobre ele..._ – Ele fez uma pausa e Chad suspirou resignado. _– O que nos remete a pergunta: o que está acontecendo ai, Murray?_

- Percebeu isso em... trinta segundos de conversa?

_- Quase seis anos de amizade não são suficientes?_ – O moreno rebateu de forma divertida.

- Ok, nunca dá pra esconder nada de você mesmo, Padababy! – O loiro riu alto ao chamar Jared pelo apelido que uma vez ouviu Jensen dizer.

_- Sabe que não pode me chamar desse jeito!_ – Jared começou a rir do outro lado da linha._ – Pelo menos não na frente de Jensen, ele não vai gostar._

- Certo, quem está mudando de assunto agora? – Chad riu provocando.

_- Ok, ok._ – Jared se resignou. _– O que está acontecendo?_

- Eu e James meio que... ficamos juntos hoje. – O loiro sorriu ao lembrar.

_- Juntos tipo... juntos, juntinhos?_ – Jared não conseguiu evitar certa surpresa.

- É... a gente saiu pra jantar e ele... meio que se declarou...

_- "Meio"? _– Jared riu.

- É... tipo eu já desconfiava... Já tinha te falado a respeito. – Chad disse parecendo um adolescente de novo. – Lembra que te falei sobre ele estar estranho?

_- Lógico... Até porque ele de fato estava. Até Jensen notou na verdade..._

- Então, ele deve ter tentado me evitar, mas você sabe... Aquilo que eu e você temos em comum...

_- O que? Invadir espaços pessoais dos outros?_ – Jared disse e ambos gargalharam.

- Te conto quando chegar ok? – Chad disse quando ouviu o interfone. – Acho que ele chegou.

_- Estou ouvindo seu coração bater daqui._ – Jared brincou.

- Cala a boca, Padababy! – Chad riu em resposta finalizando a ligação.

Ele pôs o aparelho no bolso, pegou o casaco de cima do sofá e atendeu ao chamado pelo interfone na pequena cozinha improvisada.

- Jim?

_- Ei! Vai demorar? Quer que eu suba?_

- Não, já estou descendo. – O loiro disse animado e saindo com o nervosismo de quem vai à sua primeira festa do Oscar.

A casa de Jensen e Jared recebia de fato os amigos mais íntimos de Chad. Os dois, é claro, Mike Rosenbaum, que parecia ter se apossado de uma garrafa de vinho só pra ele, Tom Welling,que nem de longe lembrava Clark Kent, barbado e com cabelo comportado e uma camisa branca simples, jeans e tênis e, por fim, Justin Hartley que lembrava muito Oliver Queen por estar impecavelmente vestido com um terno azul e servindo-se da terceira dose dupla de whisky.

- Eu sei que é charme o aniversariante chegar atrasado. – Rosenbaum dizia enquanto procurava alguma música diferente no aparelho de som. – Mas pra quê essa demora?

- Ele e James devem ter... se distraído no caminho. – Jensen disse cheio de malícia quando Justin lhe trouxe um copo de whisky.

- Não pode ser o que estou pensando! – Justin disse com um sorriso de canto entendendo perfeitamente o que Jensen quis dizer.

- James e Chad? – Tom franziu o cenho, aproximando-se da conversa. – Ah vocês estão sendo maldosos!

- Claro. – Jensen respondeu dando tapinhas nas costas de Welling. – Você nunca deixa de ser ingênuo, não é, Tommy?

- Ele nunca deixa mesmo. – Mike complementou assim que escolheu uma música de Our Lady Peace pra deixar tocando.

- Ah vocês vêem demais! Chad e James não tem... – Tom fez uma pausa e agora todos tiveram certeza que ele imaginava os dois juntos. – Não, não pode ser! – Ele concluiu e todos riram quando perceberam que ele finalmente havia se dado conta que os protagonistas de One Tree Hill realmente tinham química.

- Virou moda protagonistas que são irmãos na TV serem amantes na vida real, ou é impressão minha? – Justin acrescentou brincando.

- Que nada. – Mike riu. – Eu nem era irmão do Tom e já tinham histórias sexuais envolvendo Clark e Lex... – Ele gargalhou e Tom apenas fez uma careta, obviamente sentindo-se constrangido.

- Eu e Jared lançamos moda é? – Jensen disse entre um gole e outro da bebida.

- Basicamente. – Justin concluiu brincando.

- Falando nisso... Fiquei com sede, mas acho que não vai dar pra beber água. – Tom disse servindo-se de mais uma taça de vinho.

- Por que? – Mike perguntou sem entender o porquê do comentário.

- Porque Jared certamente acabou toda a água do mundo. – Welling não era um piadista nato, mas ainda assim fez os outros três rirem. – Faz quanto tempo que esse cara tá no banho?

- Tem razão. – Jensen disse, colocando o copo em cima da mesinha da sala. – Vou chamá-lo.

- NÃO! – Os outros três gritaram em coro caindo no riso em seguida.

Jensen arqueou as sobrancelhas surpreso por tudo aquilo.

- Qual o problema? – O texano perguntou olhando e um pra outro.

- Se você for, vai querer ficar lá. – Mike respondeu brincando. – E aí vai demorar também porque...

- ...Você e Jared vão se empolgar. – Justin complementou. – Aí sabe-se lá quando vão descer, aí já viu...

- Deixa que eu vou. – Tom ofereceu-se e passou por Jensen subindo as escadas até o segundo andar da casa.

- Ei! – Jensen chamou pelo moreno alto antes dele continuar subindo. – Chame-o da porta, nada de entrar lá!

- Que ciúmes. – Tom riu e continuou subindo calmamente as escadas. – Como se eu tivesse muito interesse no Padalecki sem roupa...

- Eu também não tinha muito até que vi pela primeira vez... – Jensen disse num sussurro como se estivesse falando consigo mesmo.

- Ah meu Deus eu preferia não ter ouvido isso... – Justin fez uma careta em relação ao comentário de Jensen. Os outros dois atores riram alto.

Chad entrou no carro de James e o moreno sorriu mostrando os dentes bonitos. Chad não conseguiu evitar observá-lo por um tempo. Ele estava muito bonito. Vestia calça social preta, uma camisa da mesma cor e uma bonita gravata prata.

- Uau. – Chad exclamou meio que instintivamente. – Você está...

- Ok, não faz isso. – James sorriu sem graça desviando o olhar. – Você sabe que eu sou tímido com isso, qual é!

- E quando eu acho que você não consegue ficar ainda mais incrível... – Chad não conseguia parar de sorrir e nem tirar os olhos do outro. – Você faz essa cara e fica com esse jeito... – Ele não conseguiu encontrar nenhuma forma pra descrever o quanto aquilo o encantava e apenas puxou James para um beijo totalmente apaixonado, correspondido pelo moreno é claro.

Toda vez que beijava Chad, ele automaticamente pensava porque não havia feito antes porque nada no mundo era tão bom quanto aquilo. Chad soltou calmamente seus lábios e eles ficaram apenas se olhando por alguns segundos. Naquele momento, o loiro teve certeza que Lafferty era muito dele.

- Vamos nos atrasar. – James disse passando uma das mãos pelo rosto do outro. – E quando a festa estiver terminando, vou te dar o seu presente...

- Eu já ganhei meu presente. – O loiro respondeu ainda olhando hipnotizado para James. – E justamente hoje... – Ele concluiu e obviamente que o intérprete de Nathan Scott percebeu que era dele mesmo que Chad estava falando.

- Tem mais um bônus então. – O moreno brincou fazendo Chad sorrir e dar um selinho nele.

- Certo, vamos. – Chad arrumou a gola da camisa e vestiu o casaco do terno. – Antes que Rosenbaum acabe com o vinho todo e Ackles e Hartley com o whisky.

James riu com vontade dando partida no carro e seguindo para perto da saída de Vancouver, onde a casa Ackles/Padalecki ficava.


End file.
